


The Key (Prologue)

by suenoteamor



Series: Vestments of Purple and Gold [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suenoteamor/pseuds/suenoteamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yes, my child, fly well. Fly past the river into the night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key (Prologue)

Once he would have said it was a shooting star, diving past the full moon. A single lost star in vastness of the universe. But none such could be true. The silence of night and the current of the sky hinted at a plan much greater. As the point of light fell past the pure white globe, he wished it luck, easing into the thought that once, not long ago, another must have looked upon the same scene as this, ever unknowing of the significance of that one, falling star.

From the deepness of the sky flows the deepness of the sea in eyes, and in waves of touches, the light beaching far below any spot the sun's rays may touch.

He wishes the star well, for its bright light will be extinguished on the way back up, blackened in triumph and gained stealth.

_Yes, my child, fly well. Fly past the river into the night. Cleanse the beach which is yours to find, and wash it with your ocean eyes._

_Again will come sweet hills of grass, the tufts growing through the sand. You will tend to them, my child, a second garden I have created to be kept. Compatriot and true brother to Joshua._

There is no sound as the star falls into the sea. The child will open eyes in the depths of cold to retrieve a single shard of heat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!   
> This is my first work here on AO3, and the first installment of "Vestments of Purple and Gold," a series of short pieces mainly from Dean's stream of consciousness.  
> I hope you enjoy it!   
> Any feedback or review would be greatly appreciated, too.


End file.
